I wonder what it's like
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Six year old Fred and George see two men kissing in Diagon Alley, and they wonder if it's the same as kissing a girl. It's not all gross and romantic, where they fall in love with each other. It's just ment to be cute and funny
1. I wonder what it's like

I wonder what it's like...  
  
Wee...I came up with this idea in my summer school algebra class......Heeheehee. It won't be gross.....I promise!  
  
Fred and George followed their mother into the house, their heads hanging. "Sorry, Mum." George said. "Sorry NOTHING!" Their mother screeched. "You KNEW what you were doing! I don't know what ever possesed you to feed Percy chocolate frogs that really taste like..." Fred interupted his mom by crying. They'd had five years of training and now was the time to put the instant crying to the test. "I-I didn't mean to!" He cried, George followed in suit, wailing up a storm. Their mother looked from one to the other.   
  
Percy came into the room, brushing his teeth like no tomorrow. "Don't believe them, Mum! They've been practicing crying since they were two!" Percy shouted through all the tooth paste and his tooth brush, bobbing up and down as he talked. Fred and George threw themselves at their mother, crying and begging for mercy. "Honestly!" Mrs.Weasley huffed, pushing the two boys off of her. "You'd think that I were abusing you, the way you two are caring on!" The twins started crying even harder, and George managed to get some snot running out of his nose. (Beautimus)  
  
Percy rolled his eyes and walked up behind Fred. "You fed those poo flavored frogs to me on purpose!" He screamed, lunging himself on the twin. Fred automatically stopped crying and started to scream. "I can smell the poo on his breath! It smells HORRIBLE!" George jumped on Percy. Before Percy could do anything, George wiped his nose on his brother. "AAAGGHH!!!!" Percy screeched and ran into his room crying. Fred and George fell on the ground and looked up at their mother.   
  
"GO OUTSIDE BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" She screamed and stomped up the stairs to Percy. Fred and George went running outside. "Well, I believe we did pretty good crying. If Percy hadn't spoiled everything, we could have got off clean." George said, wiping off the last of his snot on his sleeve. (Six year olds are disgusting, aren't they?)  
  
Fred and George sat in silence for a minute, then Fred turned to George. "Did you see those two guys kissing in Diagon Alley?" He asked. George nodded. "I only got a glimpse though....Mum pushed us when she saw them." Fred nodded this time and they sat in silence again. "I wonder what it's like..." George said. Fred looked at him. "What, kissing?" He asked and George shrugged. "Kissing another boy....I kissed a girl once..." George explained. Fred rolled over on his stomach. "Do you think it's the same? Kissing a girl and kissing a boy?" George took a chocolate frog out of his pocket. Fred looked at it oddly. "It's chocolate." George confirmed. "Oh..." Fred said. "How did you get it?" He asked. "Don't tell Mum, but I stole it." George said.  
  
They split the chocolate frog and watched the lawn gnomes run around the lawn. "Hey, I was thinking." Fred said suddenly. George grinned. "You're always thinking!" He said, and Fred nodded his agreement. "But, I think kissing a boy must be different than kissing a girl!" Fred said, swallowing the last of his half of the chocolate frog. "Why do you say that, Fred?" George asked. Fred looked at the clouds for a second. "Well, if kissing a boy and kissing a girl were the same, don't you think those two guys would just kiss girls...so it must be different." Fred explained. George nodded. "I s'pose you are right, dear twin." He said.  
  
"What do you think kissing a boy is like?" George asked. "How should I know? Before today I didn't even know boys kissed each other!" Fred proclaimed. George grinned. "Wanna find out?" He asked. Fred looked confused, then he grinned back. "You mean..." He started then George's grin spread. "Yeah." He said. They looked at each other for a moment then George leaned in on his brother. Their lips met for a breif instant then both twins turned the other way.   
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Remind me never to kiss you again!"  
  
"Never kiss me again."  
  
"GEORGE THOMAS WEASLEY! FREDRICK ALEXANDER WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING??"   
  
"I think Mum saw us."  
  
A/N: So....what do you think? 


	2. I know what it's like and I don't like i...

Originaly, this was going to be a one shot fic, but most of my reviewers wanted to know what happned next...so here is the exciting conclusion!  
  
I know what it's like, and I didn't like it!  
  
The twins turned to see their mum standing at the back door, staring at them. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" She demanded. Fred jumped up and George staggared to his feet. "Mum, I can explain!" Fred stammered. "Explain WHAT? Why you're kissing your TWIN, perhapse?" Mrs.Weasley retorted. George ignored her. "You see, he was choking on a chocolate frog! And I was helping him......" George started and looked at his brother. "Yeah!" Fred agreed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes became slits as she stared down at them. "Where did you get a chocolate frog?" She asked. "You spent all of your money tricking Percy..." She began but Fred was to quick.   
  
"You see, a man gave it to me! He had long blond hair, pulled back in a bow...and he spoke with a drawl!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Malfoy!" She gasped. Fred and George surpressed their laughter as the woman went running into the house. "I think we're off the hook....this time." George said, and Fred nodded his head. "Never kiss me again." He said suddenly. George nodded in agreement.   
  
"Believe me, I won't. I wanted to see what it was like...a learning experience. I know what it's like and I didn't like it."  
  
Fred went running into the house, he had thought of the PERFECT scheme! He went running up the stairs, George right behind him. Fred muttered over his shoulder. "I know the perfect thing to get me sympathy points from Mum!" Then he burst into Percy's room and ran up to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Mum! I think that man POISONED ME!" He sobbed.  
  
A/N: We'll...maybe a third chapter will finish it...... 


End file.
